Lima
by prungva
Summary: Seusai Sarada menelan seluruh kunyahannya. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu kala melihat tiga butir dango yang masih tersisa./Lima cerita pendek/RnRC?


_Lima_

_Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto_

_Lima cerita pendek, spesial buat Neng blupii_

_AU, OoC, klise, drabble semi ficlet, random, alur ada yang maju-mundur_

_Well, selamat membaca!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berbeda<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sarada menggelung uraian rambut panjangnya dengan pita biru, menyisakan poni yang jatuh di atas mata kirinya yang kali ini tak terhalang kacamata. Dan ia menatap cermin dengan alis terangkat, mungkin ini terdengar narsis, namun ia mengakui kalau dirinya terlihat sangat cantik sekarang.<p>

Senyumannya pun mengembang. Heh, padahal hanya mengubah sedikit saja, tapi mengapa ia bisa terlihat begitu berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya? Ia terheran sendiri dan jadi tak berhenti memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hoooi, Sarada. Kau ini tuli ya, ibumu memanggilmu daritadi... eh? Sarada?" Inojin menjeda omelannya, ia mematung di depan pintu.

Memerhatikan lekat-lekat Sarada yang sedang meletakkan jari telunjuk di pipinya sembari tersenyum—dan Inojin bersumpah kalau itu adalah senyuman terimut yang pernah Inojin lihat selama mengenal sosok Sarada.

Sarada yang biasanya cuek bebek, tidak banyak tingkah, dan selalu memasang wajah judes seperti ayahnya. Apa yang di sana itu benar Sarada? Uchiha Sarada?

Sementara Sarada yang mendengar suara Inojin hanya melirik dari cermin. Kelopak matanya setengah diturunkan, dan ekspresinya berubah gelap seketika. Ia berjalan mendekati Inojin yang masih melongo, menarik masuk tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Blam. Suara pintu bahkan terdengar horor di telinga Inojin. Ia bisa merasakan kalau aura gelap melambai-lambai di sekitar tubuh si gadis. Dan ia menelan ludah, alarm di kepalanya berdering, memberi pertanda jika ia harus cepat-cepat pergi. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya seperti disemen, tak bisa digerakkan bahkan sekedar untuk mengelap keringat dingin yang mengaliri wajahnya.

"Jangan mengingat apapun."

Dan pukulan maut dilayangkan ke arah perut sang bocah laki-laki yang tak sempat menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dango<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sarada-<em>chan<em>, aku pulang duluan, ya!" Chouchou melambaikan tangan dan segera menghampiri Anko-_sensei_ yang sedaritadi menunggunya di luar. Meninggalkan Sarada yang termenung dengan setusuk _dango_ di tangan.

Jadi, harus diapakan benda ini? Euh, ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau benda ini tentu saja dibuat untuk dimakan.

Tapi di sini kasusnya berbeda. Ia tak suka benda ini. Bukan, bukannya ia tak suka _dango_ pemberian Chouchou, hanya saja, makanan-makanan manis bukanlah kesukaannya. Jadi mau diapakan? Dibuang? Walau Chouchou tak melihat, ia tetap akan merasa bersalah.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, bangku-bangku sudah kosong dan satu kelompok terakhir berisi beberapa anak laki-laki tengah asyik mengobrol sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

Lalu suasana berubah hening. Sarada rasa ia harus cepat-cepat pulang. Dan _dango_ ini... lebih baik dibawa pulang saja. Sebelum itu, ia mengambil kotak _bento_-nya yang sudah kosong dulu untuk menyimpan _dango_-nya.

Saat ia membalik posisi duduknya jadi menyamping untuk mengambil kotak _bento_ dari ranselnya, ia melihat ransel lain yang tergeletak di atas meja tepat di belakangnya.

Milik Inojin?

Sarada bertanya-tanya kenapa tasnya masih di dalam kelas sedangkan pemiliknya menghilang entah ke mana. Ia tak melihat anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu ada di kelas sejak jam istirahat dan pelajaran kesenian dimulai. Agak aneh, setahu Sarada Inojin paling rajin kalau ada kelas kesenian. Bahkan saking rajinnya, gurunya sampai mencapnya sebagai murid kesayangan.

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar dari luar, menginterupsi lamunan Sarada. Ternyata Inojin dengan pakaian olahraganya, ia setengah membungkuk, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah mejanya. Napasnya yang putus-putus terdengar begitu jelas, seperti orang yang baru lari maraton dari Konoha sampai Suna saja, pikir Sarada.

"Kau dari mana?" Sarada menekan bingkai kacamatanya. Inojin mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Menggantikan Boruto tanding bulu tangkis. Hahh, aku tak sempat peregangan, badanku jadi sakit semua," ucapnya tanpa tenaga. Sarada hanya memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nama Boruto.

"Lagian, kau mau-mau saja. Biar kutebak, dia taruhan dengan musuhnya dan kau yang dijadikan dadunya."

Inojin terdiam sebentar. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar. "Yang penting aku menang."

"Yasudah," gumam Sarada mengakhiri, merasa kalau percakapan mereka akan berubah menjadi pertengkaran jika masih diteruskan.

Sarada hampir melupakan keberadaan _dango_-nya dan mengurungkan niat untuk memasukkannya ke kotak makan. Ia pun menyodorkan _dango_-nya kepada Inojin. "Ini, untukmu saja."

Inojin terbengong sebelum menatap Sarada dan _dango_ pemberiannya secara bergantian, jarang-jarang Sarada memberinya sesuatu seperti makanan, ia jadi merasa curiga. "Ada racunnya, ya? Kau masih dendam padaku 'kan?" Ia mengingat lagi kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat datang ke kamar Sarada. Dan jitakan keras pada kepalanya membuatnya tersentak.

"Itu dari Chouchou, cerewet. Aku tak suka makanan manis, makanya aku berikan padamu."

"Kupikir." Sambil mengusap kepalanya, Inojin memandang _dango_-nya, ada empat butir. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi digigitnya satu butir _dango_ yang berwarna merah muda. "_Dango_-nya tidak pakai gula."

"Apa?"

Inojin mendekatkan _dango_-nya pada mulut Sarada. Gadis itu memundurkan kepala, namun Inojin tak menyerah. "Ini tidak manis. Coba saja."

Awalnya ragu-ragu tapi karena tatapan Inojin yang berusaha meyakinkan bak _salesman _profesional akhirnya ia memilih memakannya juga. Sarada membuka salah satu matanya takut-takut, berikut keduanya. "Umm, kau benar. Tidak manis."

Seusai Sarada menelan seluruh kunyahannya. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu kala melihat tiga butir _dango_ yang masih tersisa.

_Tiga butir... dango?_

"Benar, 'kan—ehh, Sarada?! Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bantal<strong>_

* * *

><p>Udara dingin pagi ini ditemani langit mendung, beserta hujan yang sepertinya akan tetap menjadi gerimis panjang.<p>

Sarada membuka kelopak matanya, lalu ditutupnya lagi. Ia menggigil, hidungnya memerah dan ia merasa sulit mencium aroma apapun karena hidungnya buntu. Sial, bagaimana bisa ia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya yang menganga sejak semalam. Karena masih terlalu mengantuk, Sarada hanya merengut di atas ranjangnya, dan menarik selimutnya yang hangat sampai wajahnya separuh tertutup—oh, rupanya ia juga melupakan selimutnya, pantas saja.

Selepas menguap panjang, ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Di saat kesadarannya hampir terseret kembali ke alam mimpi, sebuah tangan yang terasa kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang dingin menariknya lagi. Dan kali ini raut muka Sarada benar-benar menunjukkan _mood_-nya yang buruk.

Setengah membuka mata, samar-samar ia melihat makhluk kuning di hadapannya. Otaknya tak perlu mencerna terlalu lama karena ia tahu siapa. "Apa? Jangan ganggu. Pergi sana." Ia bergumam malas, namun tetap ketus seperti biasanya. Setelahnya ia menutup mata lagi, berusaha mengabaikan sosok kuning tersebut.

"Ck. Sakura _Obaa-san_ menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu tahu," ucap Inojin tak kalah ketus. "Oi. Jangan tidur lagi!"

"Hnng. Ini hari Minggu, Papa..." Papa? Gadis itu mengira kalau ia adalah papanya? Inojin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, terlebih ketika Sarada langsung mendengkur setelah berbicara tak jelas. Cepat sekali tidurnya!

Inojin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sarada dan respon yang diberikan gadis itu hanya kernyitan terganggu. Ia membuang napas pasrah, lebih baik kembali ke ruang tamu saja. Sarada sepertinya butuh jam tidur yang lebih lama.

Ia baru akan bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar, namun terhenti tiba-tiba oleh genggaman tangan Sarada yang dingin. Dan genggamannya mengerat kala Inojin berusaha melepaskannya secara perlahan, seakan menahannya untuk pergi.

Dengan bingung dipandangnya Sarada yang masih terlelap dengan alis mengerut. Nampak seperti ketakutan—atau semacamnya? Inojin tak mengerti ada apa dengannya, dan semakin tak mengerti lagi ketika gadis tersebut menarik lengannya—membuat Inojin terpaksa duduk lagi di lantai—dan menjadikan punggung tangannya sebagai bantal.

Rasa hangat tak hanya menjalari tangan Inojin, namun dada dan juga wajahnya. Perasaan apa ini, Inojin sungguh tak mengerti.

"Sara... Sarada...?" Bagus, Inojin benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. Volume suaranya malah jatuh di gelombang paling kecil.

Ia menumpu dagu dengan tangan kanannya, memandangi Sarada yang terlelap dan setelah beberapa lama ia menyadari jika saat ini raut wajah sang gadis terlihat lebih tenang, ekspresi kaku sang anak laki-laki pun melunak. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sementara waktu berlalu, keheningan memenuhi ruangan bersama detik jam yang kembali mendapatkan eksistensinya. Dan aroma jeruk yang bercampur petrikor semakin membuatnya mengantuk. "Mungkin nanti aku akan bertanya lebih banyak pada _Otou-san_..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kancing Baju<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hei, Mata Empat. Lihat apa yang kutemukan."<p>

Sarada menurunkan buku novelnya sampai sebatas hidung. Dan menatap heran Inojin yang sedang tersenyum aneh seperti orang gila, sambil menunjukkan dua kancing baju berwarna hitam dan hijau tua di masing-masing tangannya.

Dahi sang gadis mengerut. Membatalkan protes atas panggilan menyebalkan barusan. "Kancing baju? Untuk apa?"

Tak menjawab, Inojin semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Ia menempelkan kancing baju yang berwarna hijau ke salah satu kelopak matanya. Dan tangannya yang satu lagi juga menempelkan kancing baju yang hitam legam pada kelopak mata Sarada yang otomatis terkatup.

Setelahnya Sarada baru menyadari maksud dari Inojin. Warna dua kancing baju itu mirip dengan warna iris mata mereka—zamrud dan obsidian.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpannya," ujarnya, memberikan kancing hitam tersebut pada Sarada. "Sebagai tanda... persahabatan kita."

"Hh, karena kau memaksa, aku akan menyimpannya." Sarada tersenyum angkuh, namun selang beberapa detik, ia langsung mengganti dengan senyuman yang lebih lembut. "Aku mengerti, Inojin. Terima kasih."

Inojin kembali tersenyum dan bangun dari duduknya ketika mahkota bunga sakura menghujani mereka.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, Mata Empat."

Sarada mendelik. "Hei! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dasar makhluk kuning!"

"Bwek." Inojin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum berlari dari jangkauan tangan sang gadis.

Di sela-sela teriakan kesalnya, Sarada tak berhenti tertawa. Hari ini entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia. Begitupun juga dengan Inojin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anak<strong>__ (dan impian)_

* * *

><p>"Terkadang aku masih tak menyangka kalau anakku perempuan, dan anakmu laki-laki, Ino," gumam wanita berparas cantik yang kini usianya telah menginjak kepala empat. Sambil meletakkan tiga tangkai bunga tulip yang dibawa sahabatnya, ke dalam vas biru tua bermotif sulur anggur kesukaannya.<p>

"Impian kedua kita." Ino menambahkan. Ia menyesap teh roselanya sebelum terkikik mengingat tahun-tahun ketika ia dan sahabatnya masih remaja, mereka sering membicarakan tentang impian; menikahi seseorang yang mereka cintai. Lalu Sakura yang menginginkan anak perempuan dan Ino yang menginginkan anak laki-laki. Dua dari tiga impian terbesar mereka.

"Dan yang ketiga, kita akan menjodohkan anak-anak kita... masih ingat?"

"Yang benar adalah 'harus menjodohkan anak-anak kita'. Kau yang antusias mengatakannya saat itu, Sakura."

Sakura menggeser vasnya ke tengah-tengah, lalu mengambil sebungkus permen cokelat dari stoples dan memakannya, ia membuang napas panjang. "Maaf... Ino. Jujur saja sekarang aku jadi agak ragu. Melihat langkah mereka yang semakin hari semakin melebar, aku jadi ingat kalau perasaan manusia itu adalah hal terumit."

"Membicarakan diri sendiri, eh?" sindir Ino. Sakura meringis mendengarnya.

Ia mengangguk pelan dengan sudut bibir tertarik datar, teringat dirinya di masa lalu. "Yah, mungkin kau benar."

Tak berkomentar, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam ikan di sisi beranda. Kolamnya hanya dihuni ikan koi milik Sarada dan Inojin yang dibelikan suaminya, dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dua makhluk bersisik cantik itu terlihat bersemangat ketika tetesan air langit menjatuhi rumah mereka.

Seakan baru mengingat sesuatu. Ia bangkit dari duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Sakura mendongak tekejut dan membatalkan niat untuk mengambil permen cokelat lagi ketika Ino menyeretnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Ada apa, sih, Pig?!" ketus Sakura yang akhirnya bisa menyamai langkah Ino. Sungguh, ada apa sih dengan sahabatnya ini, yang kadang-kadang gilanya suka kambuh. Oh, ayolah, mereka sudah bukan sepasang gadis remaja yang enerjik lagi.

Gara-gara kelakuan sahabatnya, Sakura bisa merasakan nyeri di bagian pinggangnya.

Tanpa mengindahkan protes dari Sakura, Ino tetap berjalan cepat, ke arah kamar satu-satunya anak gadis sahabatnya. Pintu separuh terbuka, dan Sakura baru ingat kalau anaknya masih belum bangun pagi ini. Ia mau meneriaki nama anaknya namun buru-buru dicegah Ino dengan bekapan tangan.

Ino berhenti dan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya di kusen pintu. "_Well_, tentang yang tadi, aku mengerti maksudmu, Sakura. Tapi berharap dari sini tak ada salahnya juga, 'kan?"

Dengan alis terangkat, Sakura mengikuti arah pandang sahabat pirangnya.

Ternyata di dalam kamar yang didominasi warna monokrom tersebut tak hanya ada Sarada saja. Melainkan anak laki-laki yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang berkaki rendah milik Sarada, dengan tangannya yang digenggam oleh si gadis sekaligus dijadikan bantalan kepalanya.

Melihatnya, Sakura tersenyum, tertera jelas kebahagiaan di kedua _emerald-_nya yang lembut. Kemudian ditatapnya sahabatnya yang menyeringai jail dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Aku penasaran, terutama dengan reaksi anakmu yang _tsundere _seperti Ayah dan Ibunya ketika melihat foto ini."

Ino mengaduh ketika lengannya dicubit ganas. "Aku tidak _tsundere._" Setelahnya mereka tertawa kecil. Kembali memandang anak-anak mereka yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, terlihat sangat manis.

* * *

><p><em>Tamat<em>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah terlantar hampir tiga hari lamanya, fik ini bisa dipublikasikan juga—salahkan internet positif yang menyebalkan dan sinyal hp butut yang tadinya ngga ngangkat-ngangkat buat buka FFn versi desktop dan <em>publish <em>fik, hoho.

Sebelumnya, aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih sama Ayu alias blupii yang sudah berbaik hati ngasih _prompt_ untuk orang yang nyaris satu semester terinfeksi virus WB ini. Haha, ketahuan ya, bahasa kaku banget. /lirikkeatas/ Sekali lagi, _thanks,_ Ay, gue lega akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, dan kesampaian juga buat nulis _pair _JinSara. Walaupun ngga jelas-jelas banget sih. Dan judulnya itu, abaikan saja, _please,_ gue gatau mau ngasih judul apa lagi. /dikeplak/ _But_, semoga lo suka ya? Heheheh. :*

Oh iya. Terima kasih juga buat yang lainnya, yang kebetulan terdampar dan membaca sampai habis. :)


End file.
